


A Trick For Treats

by chrissygeek



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fili and Kili are just trying to help, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: The widespread destruction was eerily quiet. Thorin stepped carefully amongst the ruin and casualties. He had no words for the destruction as his gaze flitted about looking for something-anything-to help him determine what had happened. His sapphire eyes settled upon his nephews- his heirs-who were determinedly looking everywhere but their uncle.





	A Trick For Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tale Teller’s Fright Night 2017 on Tumblr. I chose trick or treating and the quote “In my defense, you left me unsupervised. Really this is on you."

The widespread destruction was eerily quiet. Thorin stepped carefully amongst the ruin and casualties. He had no words for the destruction as his gaze flitted about looking for something-anything-to help him determine what had happened. His sapphire eyes settled upon his nephews- his heirs-who were determinedly looking everywhere but their uncle.

Thorin stood still for a moment longer and finally asked between gritted teeth, “What. In Mahal’s name. Happened?”

Fili quickly spoke up first, “We went to all the places like we spoke about; the forges, the jewelry shops, the scribes and library.”

“One thing led to another, and now, we were trying to finish it,” Kili finished. 

Thorin walked in a slow circle, arms out. “But THIS wasn’t to happen! You know better!”

“Yeah, well, you left me in charge. So really, this is on you,” Kili replied with a small smirk. 

“In my defense, you left me unsupervised. Really this is on you,“ Fili calmly said. 

Thorin turned to Fili with a glare. Fili ducked his head and began cleaning the disaster of candy wrappers and decorations before him, wisely not saying another word. Kili shrugged and began to wake all the sleeping dwarflings around them, straightening the loose bits of costumes they had been wearing. 

With exasperation, Thorin finally explained to no one in particular, “It was just supposed to be trick-or-treating!”


End file.
